


Braids and Big Brothers

by RejectsCanon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, POV Katara (Avatar), Post-Canon, anyway, because that's my life, enjoy this 2k fic of katara and sokka bonding over their hair, i wrote this for water siblings week and then FORGOT TO POST IT, katara and sokka are just soft siblings, this is genuinely just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejectsCanon/pseuds/RejectsCanon
Summary: Part of Katara wants to tell him that it’s nothing, she’ll deal with it and then be out in a few minutes. After all, it seems strange to be so frustrated and upset because her hair isn’t cooperating with her, when there are so many other things for them to be focused on.But then again, Katara remembers when they were younger, after mom died and when dad was there but not there, and Gran-Gran’s hands would ache with the cold, that Sokka would gently and quietly help Katara comb and braid her hair before she learned to do it herself.Or, Katara is frustrated that her hair won't do what she wants (we've all been there), and Sokka offers to help.
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	Braids and Big Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> So I am quite literally kicking myself because I wrote this fic in early September for [water-siblings-week](https://water-siblings-week.tumblr.com/) and then Things happened and I didn't go on tumblr for like a month and I FORGOT ABOUT IT. I found it in my docs, completed, and titled 'cute and soft water sibs', so here you go? Better late than never? Anyway, go check out the water siblings week tumblr because there's a lot of really cool art and fics over there.
> 
> Not beta-read, so any mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

Katara roughly rakes the comb through her hair, trying in vain to get rid of all the tangles in her hair. Being back home in the Southern Water Tribe was wonderful, especially seeing as her whole family was there. Dad had been back for a few months by now, working on repairing and rebuilding things around the tribe. Sokka has been back for a few weeks helping their dad with communications between them and their sister tribe. Katara herself had only gotten in a few days ago, Aang dropping her off with a promise of returning for her in two months’ time. 

She had missed her family terribly while traveling with Aang, especially after being with Sokka every day during the war. The sudden separation was jarring at first, and perhaps a little anxiety-inducing, but that had lessened over time. Aang was always a sweetheart about it all, and they made sure the two of them always had a way to keep in contact with their friends and family, but nothing ever really beat being home. 

However, if there was one thing she missed about traveling, it was the non-freezing water to bathe in. 

Of course, they had tried and true methods here in the Southern Water Tribe to make and keep the water acceptable, if not warm, for how long it took to bathe properly. But there was just something about the Earth Kingdom’s tepid lakes and the Fire Nation’s multitude of easily accessible hot springs that seem to have spoiled Katara. In this time of peace after the war, if there was one indulgence Katara allowed herself, it was as many long soaks in any hot water source she came upon. 

Being home in the South Pole meant she couldn’t indulge in that luxury, but Katara found that a small price to pay (a no-brainer, really) to have her family all home again. 

However, the cold water had her taking some drastic measures when it came to drying herself of the cold water. Bending water off of herself wasn’t Katara’s favorite thing to do. It left her skin feeling tingly and strange, almost bereft. And Katara had come to realize that bending water from her hair left it a tangled mess, the water being so rapidly removed left her hair dryer than normal. Then there was the addition of how long her hair had gotten lately, having not trimmed it in months. The added length meant that it took longer to wash properly, took longer to dry (unless bending was involved), was more difficult to comb, and even more difficult to style how she wanted.

Which lead Katara to where she was now, kneeling in her designated igloo for her stay, roughly pulling a comb through her hair, trying in vain to rid it of tangles. 

Katara was getting increasingly frustrated as time went on. It seemed that once she finished one section of hair and moved on to the next, the previous section somehow got itself tangled in the time she left it alone. She was contemplating giving up and chopping a few inches of her length off, just to see if that would make combing her hair any easier. Surely it would, and it wasn’t like her hair would be short if she cut a few inches. Her hair had gotten so long recently that it drove her crazy more than she liked it. She needed a trim anyway, and it might help her release some tension. 

Her comb snagged on another tangled chunk of hair, pulling harshly and Katara let out a frustrated groan. It was as she was looking around for any sharp object that she heard Sokka’s voice from the entrance of her igloo.

“Hey, Katara, you coming out soon? Dad’s waiting for us,” she hears him call to her. He doesn’t sound impatient or worried, but Katara feels a rush of anger flush through her. Whether that anger is directed at herself or Sokka for interrupting her is yet to be seen.

“I’ll be out soon,” she snaps out. “Just give me a few more minutes.”

Sokka doesn’t reply and Katara assumes he’s walked away. Sokka has never been the type to bother her when she’s getting ready, and in turn, she doesn’t bother him. They both have their own habits and routines, and they leave each other to it. It’s one of the only times that Sokka doesn’t push or prod if she’s taking longer than normal or acting out of sorts over and she uses that to her advantage now. 

That privacy flies out the window, however, when her comb snags on  _ yet another  _ tangle and Katara hisses out a curse as a sharp pain races through her scalp.

Sokka rushes in, spurred by her curse and harsh voice (Katara hardly  _ ever  _ curses, and she doesn’t think she’s ever done so at  _ home  _ of all places). 

“Katara? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Sokka asks, voice full of concern and hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to spring into action. Katara is torn between the desire to laugh and coo at her brother for being so protective. On one hand, it warms Katara to know that her brother is so ready to throw down at the mere  _ thought _ of her being in danger; but on the other hand, Katara is a  _ master water bender, _ surrounded by ice and snow and, well,  _ water.  _ If Katara were somehow in danger and unable to protect herself with such an advantage, they have more to worry about.

“I’m fine,” Katara tells him. “Just frustrated.”

Sokka’s eyes finally land on her from where they were searching the tiny igloo for threats. His eyes roam over her, but he must not find anything obviously wrong with her.

“Frustrated with what?” he asks. “Do you want some help with anything?”

Part of Katara wants to tell him that it’s nothing, she’ll deal with it and then be out in a few minutes. After all, it seems strange to be so frustrated and upset because her hair isn’t cooperating with her, when there are so many other things for them to be focused on. 

But then again, Katara remembers when they were younger, after mom died and when dad was there but  _ not there,  _ and Gran-Gran’s hands would ache with the cold, that Sokka would gently and quietly help Katara comb and braid her hair before she learned to do it herself.

“My hair isn’t cooperating with me,” Katara grumbles. Sokka hisses in sympathy. “It’s a lot longer than what I’m used to, and bending the water out of my hair always gives it more tangles. I’m sure I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Sokka nods and makes like he’s going to leave, but he hesitates. 

“Do you want me to help you? I could help get the tangles out, or if you want I could trim it a little? So it’s easier for you? I think I know where Gran-Gran’s scissors are,” Sokka offers.

Katara feels a warm smile take over her face. She steadfastly does  _ not  _ mention that she was two seconds away from chopping it herself. 

“Don’t we have to go meet Dad soon? That’ll take a while,” Katara says. 

Sokka shrugs. “He just wants to take us fishing. There’s no meetings or anything today. We have time, but only if you want to.”

Katara hums, thinking it over. She knows Dad will wait for them and he won’t be angry at them for taking longer. Especially if Katara gives him her polar bear dog eyes, and says that Sokka was helping her with her hair. Plus, she’ll get a free haircut out of this. 

“If you know where the scissors are, then okay. I’ll finish combing it,” Katara says.

“Alright,” Sokka agrees. “I’ll be back soon.”

Sokka leaves and Katara goes back to combing her hair. She’s a little calmer now, and miraculously, that makes combing her hair a bit easier. By the time Sokka returns, scissors in hand, Katara has managed to rid her hair of the worst tangles. 

Sokka spreads out a cloth, probably to catch any cut hair, and kneels behind her, holding out his hand. “Here, I’ll finish combing it. I promise not to fuck up your hair. I’ll just cut an inch or two, and you can do more later if you want.”

“I didn’t think you would mess up my hair,” Katara says easily, handing over the comb. Sokka might be annoying and push her buttons on purpose, as is his job as her older brother, (his words, not hers) but their hair is important to both of them. Katara knows he won’t do anything drastic. 

Sokka starts running the comb through her hair, gently removing the smaller tangled that have either persisted or have just shown up. He doesn’t snag, and he doesn’t pull, and Katara finds her eyes slipping closed as she lets herself relax at the soothing motions. 

“Keep your head straight,” Sokka says quietly. Katara wordlessly straightens both her head and spine, facing forward while Sokka carefully starts snipping at her hair. Sokka stays quiet, and Katara can imagine how his face looks, all focused and serious, brow furrowed and lips pursed.

“There,” he says after a few minutes. “Just a little trim. I didn’t go crazy. See if you like the length.”

Katara pulls her hair over her shoulder, examining it. At first glance, it doesn’t look much shorter than before, but upon running her hands through it, she can feel the difference. Her fingers aren’t in her hair for as long, and her head feels a little lighter. 

“It’s good,” she assures him. Katara can hear him let out a little sigh of relief and she smiles. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Sokka replies. “Do you want me to braid it, too? Or leave you alone while you finish?”

Katara hums, playing with the strip of leather she uses to tie her hair. No one else has braided Katara’s hair for  _ years _ , but the last person to do it other than herself  _ was Sokka _ . And this has been nice. Neither of them has said much, sat in silence mostly, but this was a part of her brother that Katara hasn’t been indulged in since they were both still in single-digit age numbers.

“Can you finish braiding it?” She asks, holding the tie over her shoulder. Sokka takes it from her carefully.

“Of course.”

He runs the comb through her hair again, making positive that there are no secret tangles or snags hiding in her hair. Sokka fixes her ‘hair loopies’ first, gently running the hair through his fingers and smaller ties, and  _ damn him  _ for putting those words in her head in the first place because now she says in her head. Just as gently he sections her hair off and starts braiding it; somehow keeping his hands gentle even though Katara can tell the braid itself is nice and tight.

They sit in silence while he finishes, tying the braid off with a flourish. By the end, Katara is left with a warm feeling of contentment and a pretty nice braid to boot. 

“There,” Sokka says, breaking the silence. “All finished.”

Katara runs her fingers over the braid, wiggling her head a bit to test the comfort. Nothing pulls, her hair isn’t too tight on her scalp, meaning she won’t be getting a headache from her hair anytime soon, and the braid itself feels tight, like it won’t come loose very easily. 

Damn, she’d forgotten that Sokka was actually pretty good at doing her hair.

“Thanks,” Katara says, trying to brush off the emotion in her voice, but she thinks Sokka hears it anyway, if the soft smile on his face is any indication. 

“Anytime,” he says, brushing a few cut pieces of hair from his lap and onto the cloth where the rest of her cut hair is laying. He starts gathering it up, standing and picking up the scissors. “You finish getting ready, I’ll take care of this. I have to give Gran-Gran back her scissors, anyway.”

“Alright, I’ll meet you by the boats,” Katara agrees. 

Sokka leaves, and even though Katara is now alone, that warm feeling still lingers in her chest. She hadn’t realized until just then how much she had missed sharing these quiet moments with Sokka. Sitting in silence, making small talk, or doing more personal things like these are moments that she’s missed as the years have gone by. She had no idea how much she _ missed him _ even though he was always right there. Maybe she’ll ask him to help with her hair again tomorrow, just to have another quiet moment with him.

As she meets Dad and Sokka out by the boats, swaddled in her furs against the cold, she watches the two of them laugh, and allows herself to be swept up in the conversation. She takes note of the soft look Sokka gives her when she arrives, casually throwing an arm around her shoulder. He’s making it look like he’s doing it just to tease her, but Katara can see the softness behind his eyes and knows he’s thinking along the same lines as her, sentimental thoughts triggered by such a simple act.

Katara thinks that warm lakes and hot springs are a small price to pay to have these soft moments with her brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this fic! On a side note, I'm working on a Kataang fic (a telling of their relationship from my 'Of Love and Tea Leaves' series, if that interests you) and I've found that I really enjoy writing from Katara's POV. Hopefully, I'll be back soon with another fic! As always, here are some links for the various crises happening in the world. Wear a mask and remember to vote!
> 
> Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources [here](https://t.co/ScNVY4VxD2?amp=1)   
> If you can’t donate, [here’s](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&feature=share) a youtube playlist where all the proceeds from the videos are being donated to BLM charities   
> Yemen Crisis Links [here](https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/)   
> Helping Lebanon Links [here](https://helplebanon.carrd.co/)  
> COVID-19 and others (US specific): [here](https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support)   
> California Fires Info and Donation Links: [Here](https://www.thecalifornian.com/story/news/2020/08/20/california-fires-how-to-help-river-lake-carmel-wildfires/5618698002/)
> 
> [Here’s](https://rejectscanon.tumblr.com/) my tumblr if you want to peruse and enjoy


End file.
